irken control
by a fanfictioner
Summary: The irken empire has been taken over. Who is the boss of this invasion? And what will the new ruler do with Zim and the other invaders? I don't own invader zim
1. taking over

{first time hopefully I'm doing this right}

*somewhere on irken

The irken rulers' red and purple had heard the screams of terror and pain. They heard the crashing of invader ships. Their invader army was being destroyed. Yet how?! Their army had the strongest, bravest, and the smartest. How was this simple 500 man army at most, taking down their 50,000 irken army? That was when they heard it. They heard nothing. Silence. It was so deathly silent that they thought they had loss their hearing. When they were pretty positive they were both deaf now, they heard a taping. The taping grew louder and louder until the taping became the thumping of a pair of boots that continued getting ever so closer to their door. When the boots stopped so did their breathing. The sound of the boots turning on its heels to face their door echoed so loudly it sounded like a car coming to a screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeching halt. The person turned the knob. Click! The door was locked. The person turned the knob several more times before letting a quiet trail of curses escape and giving up on the door. The footsteps got quieter and quieter as the person went back to where it was earlier. The two irkens let out the breath they were holding in.

*inside battle camp on irken.

The tall soldier who was just outside the irken rulers' door; ducked into his leader's tent. "My liege, the two irkens are hidden inside a room." he said lowering to his knees. "Can I see them?" the leader asked. "The door was locked." He muttered. "What was that?" the leader asked him irritated. "t-the door… w-was l-l-locked." He stuttered a little louder. "Locked? My highly train military officer could not open a locked door? Hmmm." The leader said getting closer to the scared officer "n-no! I c-can open the d-door. I just w-wanted to t-tell you that they are t-trapped." The soldier stuttered quickly. "Good. Let's go get them then."


	2. the leader

{sorry its so sort! but I just HAD to stop it there. I'm going to camp so can't write for a bit. :( hope you like it.}

*leader point of view

i walked slightly behind the soldier. Their footsteps ponded on the tile floor. They were getting close by the soldiers word. They arrived at the supposed door. I turn the door knob. Locked. "Knock it down." I told him. In less than a minute the door was on the ground. I spotted the two irken 'rulers' in a far right corner. I walked to them saying "hello boys." They just stared at me with mouths open wide. They look from me, to them self's, and then back to me and they both plainly stated "a girl!"


	3. a cell for two 'rulers'

{this is a longer chapter. I wrote this on my way to camp! hope you like it :D}

**[Recap from chapter two ****the leader****]**

The two irken 'rulers' (red and purple) looked at the leader and both plainly stated "a girl!"

**[Recap over]**

*leaders point of view

I let out an irritated sigh. "I am not a girl! I am THE WOMAN that just took over your empire!" I raised my voice louder as I told the two morons this. "y-y-y-you." Red stuttered out while raising his finger at me. "Y-y-y-y-y-yes! I was the one! The one who took over your p-pathetic army!" irritated I mocked red. The two irkens eyes widened at the remark. The soldier who walked with me over here was named Paul. Paul lend toured me and whispered "my queen, I have been informed that the irken army has been defeated and taken hostage. Also that the cells are prepared for the 'rulers'. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I looked to him and gave him a sly smile "very good Paul. If you would mind getting Allen then you can take the rest of the day off." He nodded and walked away. A few minutes later a ginormous, towering, giant walked in. the giants name was Allen. He walked up to me and dropped down to his knees in a bow. However even on his knees he was still at my height. "My queen." His voice was very deep. "Allen if you would please take these two irkens to their prepared cells." I told Allen while pointing to red and purple, who were still cowering on the floor. "We have some important 'business' to discuss." I said in a slight evil tone as Allen slung the two irkens over his shoulder and walked in the direction of the cells. There were only three of us left in the room, me the great leader who just over through the irken empire, and a guard holding a chain connected to a terrified irken. "You!" I said pointing at the irken. He looked around then pointed at himself mouthing 'me'. I nodded "yes, you irken. Do you know how to work the equipment to contact the invaders?" I asked coming close to him. He nodded. "Good! Guard unchain him but, make sure he doesn't touch anything until I get back." I told the guard, who nodded and started unchaining the slightly happier irken. I walked out for the room that I had now spent an hour in. I looked at my watch. "Crap! I'm late!" I walked into my camp and then to my tent. I asked a soldier for my lab top. When it was brought I hurried and popped up the video chat. I was now 25 minutes later that our scheduled time. A flustered lab coated girl appeared on the screen. "I'm sorry! I meant to be on time but I had to take care of the tallest problem. I'm sorry…" I told her quickly. "So... You did take down the Irken Empire?" a bit less irritated girl asked. "Yes! It was fairly easy. I don't know why no one has ever did it before Carley." I told my veterinarian friend Carley (that's why she is wearing a lab coat.) Carley just replied "well they aren't as smart as us Helen." (Now you finally know the leader's name!) The two friends laughed and talked. They both told each other about their problems and then forgot about them. Yet deep down inside they both knew why taking over the irken empire was so important.


	4. the doctor

{sorry that all of my chapters are so short. but I hope my best friends enjoy my story about them. love you guys:D}

*Carley the veterinarian is talking to a doctor about Helen.

I video chatted Helen yesterday. She took over an irken empire in the time I did a dissection on a cat. She is finally being the queen she has always wanted to be and, I'm the vet I've always wanted to be. Yet our talk brought back old fragile memories. We don't talk about… irkens anymore. We definitely don't talk about the… irken incident anymore. I've been too busy to. The past four years I didn't have time to think about… that day. I've been too busy working on veterinarian school and being a new vet. Helen however has not. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she won't ever let it go. She has gained an obsession with the… incident. I HAD to do something! I HAD to talk to someone. Doctor… Helen has taken the abduction of Sam to heart. I believe she will destroy anything or anyone if they get in her way of finding her. Doc. I'm scared for Helen. It's been five years!

Yes, I have found a group of people who are just like me; concerned for a friend or family who have gained an obsession with… aliens. There was one person who a gained a connection with first off. His name is professor membrane. I'm going to meet with him later this week.


	5. the abduction

{I hope you like it. I've had a lot of writers block. so it took me a little bit}

*five years earlier the day that Sam was abducted.

Sam's POV (time: about 6pm winter)

It had been a long day. I worked almost all day! I looked out my window to see that dusk had arrived. I sighed. Another day spent. That was when the phone rang. I jumped a foot out of my chair. I looked startled at the phone. I got up slowly walking over to the table that the phone was on. I pressed the accept button on my phone and asked "Hello. Who is this?" no one answer. "Hello?!" I asked again. "Oh! Sorry. Hey it's Helen." Was the reply from the other line. I let out a sigh of relief. I just knew a stalker was on the other line and was outside staring at me but, now that I know its Helen I feel better. "So what's up?" I asked Helen. "I was calling to see if you were doing anything tonight?" Helen asked me. "Umm. Nope. Not doing anything. Why?" I said while checking my to do list. "Really nothing?" she asked kind of confused. "Yeah I'm not doing anything tonight. Accept getting some sleep." I told her. "Ok. Well, me and Carley are having a sleep over tonight. You should come over." She told me happily. I knew she wanted me to come over. I haven't seen my friends or family in two months. It was time to at least see one of the two so I agreed to come over for their sleep over even though all I want to do was sleep. I got ready. I didn't pack close because I wasn't planning on staying. As I walked over to my friend's house I noticed something weird. It was a cute purple and green house. I didn't remember it being there the other day. But I haven't gone outside in a while so I just ignored it and walked on. In few minutes I arrived at my friend's house. Only a few lights were on but I could hear servile people talking. I knock on the door and hear Helen answer "its open!" so I open the door and bam! "Surprise!" everyone shouted at me. "What the-" was all I could answer. Then they brought out a cake and started singing. "Happy birth day to you. Happy birth day to you. Happy birth day to Sam even though she forgot. Happy birth day to you!" everyone sang. I had totally forgotten that it was my birth day. Wow I had reached a whole new level of work. So I stayed at the party and actually had fun. Around 10pm I said good bye and left. As I was walking down the road I heard some really unnerving laughter. It was coming from that weird green house. I approached it ninja like. So like a normal person because I'm not very ninja like. And saw a weird looking girl laughing at a weird looking boy. What was going on over there? I jumped beside a bush as the girl walked away. I could have sworn she saw me but she walked on. I looked back at the house and saw the boy walk sadly inside. Hmmm that was weird. I continued down the road and took a turn heading to my house. However something made me stop. It was a TV in one of the houses. The two people on that show kept talking about taking over and you need to get rid of him and something about a mission. So of course I get a closer look. It was that wired girl from the green house! She was talking to the TV. Well that wasn't weird because I talk to the TV all the time. It was weird because the TV people were talking back, to her! I gasped and they all turned to me. Crap I was caught. Weird metal legs came from her back and she jumped out of her window at me. Her legs grabbed me and she brought me inside and made sure to close the curtains this time. I struggled in the legs. "Stop that!" she told me when I started gnawing at her sharp legs. "Stop that!" I mimicked her. "What is that?" I guy from the TV said. I looked up at them while the girl talked about me. They didn't look normal. They were green, they had antennas, and they ware weird outfits too. Wait did they just say "well send the human to irk for more studying." I look at them with a, wtf expression. "What did you say?" I asked them in a, mother just caught you cussing and you better have a good excuse voice. They just looked at me with a, we are the dominant race and don't have to answer your silly human questions expression. "Yes, my tallest." the girl answered. Then the screen went black. I was thrown in to a cage, and put on a ship. Six tiring months later I arrived at a strange base. I soon found myself at the feet of the two TV people. This was not good.


End file.
